


lamp

by zeltha



Series: potter, what the hell is this? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Humor, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology, set around 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: Draco lighted upon (mind the pun) an interesting lamp on his way.Ft. an aggravated Harry Potter, trying to refrain Draco from clicking the lamp on and off continuously.





	lamp

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, sorry for mistakes!

  
_Click._ Bright.

 _Click._ Dark.

 _Click._ Bright.

 _Click._ Dark.

"Merlin, Malfoy." Harry buried his face in his palms. "Will you stop toying with the lamp? I'm trying to get these report done for Kingsley."

"No."

 _Click._ Bright.

 _Click._ Dark.

"Malfoy. Turn it on. I can't see."

 _Click._ Bright.

Harry huffed and repositioned the quill again in his hand, "Thank yo-"

 _Click._ Dark.

"For fuck's sake."

 _Click._ Bright.

Malfoy beamed under the shone of the desk lamp's light, "You know, Potter. I think whatever this Muggle object is, it's the only one I appreciate."

"It's called a lamp." Harry pointed out distractedly, flipping between pages. "And great for yo-"

 _Click._ Dark.

"Good luck with the papers, Potter." He grinned. "And I am taking this, what was it called again? Ah, lamp, _with me_ , to _my_  room. Good night, tell Kingsley I said hello." Malfoy said cheerily, leaning over to unplug the slim desk lamp and carrying it back to his bedroom, hopping in his steps.

Harry gave up with writing the papers. He's just going to make up some excuse about a disturbance that suddenly occurred whilst he was trying to write his report, which caused him a great inability to finish it.

That one disturbance was Draco Malfoy, the git who stole _his_ lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me! tumblr : @malvoi x


End file.
